1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-reflection structure for a zoom lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lens barrel of a zoom camera is often provided with various types of rotational cylinders to carry out zooming or focusing operation. In order to reduce harmful internal reflection on the inner surface of a rotational cylinder, there has been proposed the provision of an anti-internal-reflection structure, in which a matte or rough surface is formed, on the inner cam channels of the rotational cylinder.
In a lens barrel that the applicant has been developing, a shaft for transmitting rotation between two different members is provided inside the rotational cylinder employing the above-noted anti-reflection structure, and a pinion is slidably fitted on the shaft. With this construction, however, it has been ascertained that the surface of the rotation transmitting shaft might cause a harmful internal reflection inside the rotational cylinder.